The Unknown Original
by Kattie-Salvatore
Summary: Eloise Mikaelson has grown up away from her family, fell in love with Stefan Salvatore in Mystic Falls but had to leave but now she is back. She doesn't know it but she's about to set forth a chain of events that could change everything. With everything on the line can she put aside her feelings and do what is needed or give into her passions and let everything fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD THAT HONOR BELONGS TO THE LIKES OF L. J. SMITH, JULIE PLEC, AND KEVIN WILLIAMSON, I DO HOWEVER OWN ELOISE AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MIGHT SHOW UP IN THE STORY.**

Eloise sighed as she drove into town. She hadn't been back to Mystic Falls in many, many years. She looked around and saw stores that she had kind of shopped in before. She saw the grill and couldn't help the sly grin that spread across her lips. She use to work there, and kind of play there as well. Ahh those were the days.

She turned down a street that she knew all too well. She owned a few properties in Mystic Falls, properties that she had purchased over the years. She hadn't been back in a while though and she didn't even know what kind of condition they would be in.

She turned down another corner and saw the house that she had lived in before and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the house was untouched. She would have been pissed if someone had come along and tried to destroy her house. It was a two story Victorian house, with a wrap-around porch. It was a nice smooth mauve kind of color, with tan accents to really bring the color out. It had nice big bay windows.

She had always loved this house, when she would see it and she knew that she had to have it so when the former owners were thinking about selling she compelled them to sell her the house. She knew that it was crafty but she just had to have the house. Did she feel bad about the other couple that lost out on the house, sure but she needed this house.

She pulled her black 67' Chevy Impala into the drive way and turned off the engine. She looked up at the house smiling for the first time in a while. She had really missed this town. She wished that she hadn't left in the first place but she had almost been found out. Her father had been in the area and she couldn't stay there. He couldn't know that she was alive, she knew what he was doing. He was trying to kill off her siblings and none of them knew that she was alive. She had even stopped going by Eloise Mikaelson and started going by Eloise Mitchell.

She didn't even know what had happened to her father, she had thought about trying to figure out but she had been running for her life.

She slipped out of the car, making sure that her light blue denim skirt didn't ride up and show her underwear. There weren't many people out at two thirty in the morning but you never know in Mystic Falls. There were vampires in the town. You can never be too safe with a vampire or vampires living in the town. Another sly grin slipped across her lips thinking about that.

Eloise was one of the original vampires along with Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. But the only difference with her, they didn't know that she was alive. They thought that she had died from the transformation. But in truth, the witch that refused to help her mother turn her family into vampires casted a spell on Eloise, to make everyone think she had died during the turning.

She shook her head; she wasn't going to think of situations like that. She wasn't going to think about the family that she had lost. She didn't want to be like them, she had been taught to resist killing the human when drinking from the source. No she doesn't eat animals but she does take from blood banks.

She brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear that had been blowing in her face and against her baby blue eyes. She wasn't cold though because she had been smart and worn a light jacket over her white tank top.

She walked up the stairs, her sneaker clad feet, barely making a sound on the steps. She always walked that way though, even when she had been human. Her younger sister had been jealous because she had always been so incredibly graceful. Eloise and Rebekah would sometimes but heads because of that. She had a dancer's build, and she was surprise, surprise, a dancer. She had been dancing most of her life.

Although sometimes she did a kind of dancing that she wasn't too proud of. She had been a stripper once, not by choice, but she needed money, but again, not something that she wanted to get into.

She shook her head to try and rid her of those painful memories. She walked up to the door and dug into her purse, looking for her key. She was growing frustrated because she couldn't seem to find it. She was about to scream and give up when her hand brushed something metal and sharp. She squeaked with delight and practically shoved the key into the hole and opened the door.

The first thing that hit her was the clean smell that greeted her. Now I bet you are wondering how it was still clean after years of vacancy. She had compelled a few people to go in and clean it and then compelled them to forget what they had done and where they had been. She didn't need anyone know where she lived.

She walked into the living room kicking her sneakers off and flopped down on her couch letting her purse tumble out of her hands. She didn't want to get up but she knew that she had to. Thankfully all of her stuff was already here. Again she had compelled someone to bring her stuff here and set it up in her bedroom and then made them forget.

She didn't want to get up, she had just spent hours on the road but she was exhausted and she had to get up in time for school in the morning. Yes Eloise was going to school. She knew that people would wonder why she wasn't in school when they saw her around town so she needed to go to school.

She was able to pull herself off of the couch and trudged up the stairs. She started shedding her clothes as she got to the door to her bed room. She placed it down on the chair, because she was going to be wearing it tomorrow as well.

She slipped on some pajama's, they were powder blue with clouds on the pants and a white tank top. She slipped into her queen size bed and laid there looking at the ceiling. She was thinking about what the next day was going to be like. She could only imagine truthfully, she was nervous, and kind of excited as well, knowing that tomorrow things were going to start.


	2. Chapter 2

She rolled out of bed the next day and looked around. Her guard was up for a second, she didn't even recognize where she was. She finally looked around and noticed that she was back at the house in Mystic Falls. She still couldn't believe for a second that she had forgotten where she had been. Wow it really had been a while since she had been back.

She yawned for a second and then walked into the adjourned bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought of what she was going to do to her hair. She thought about maybe leaving it up, but then something told her that leaving it down would be better. She was having a hard time figuring this out. She didn't want to go to school on her first day wearing her hair the wrong way. It might have been a while since she had been in high school but she still knew the norms of being a teen.

She threw on the outfit that she had gotten into town in; she didn't have time to find another one. She looked at her outfit and smiled. She thought that it was definitely something someone her age would be wearing.

She slipped her sneakers back on her feet and headed down the stairs to make her some coffee to go and grabbed a bagel. She also grabbed a blood bag and started slipping from it. She needed the blood to survive and she couldn't exactly bring the blood with her to school. That would be something interesting to find in her locker, a blood bag. That was the last thing that she needed was someone coming along and witnessing her drinking out of one. Or have her open up her locker and have one come falling out. That would raise a lot of questions that she would most definitely not have the time or the patients to try and answer.

Once she was done with her drink, she grabbed her mug of coffee and headed for her car. She quickly checked her messenger bag to make sure that she had all of the stuff on her list. She didn't see anything missing and she took off out of her drive way and headed to Mystic Falls High School. It was going to be a little weird going back to one of the places that she had already technically graduated from but she had looked different back then. She had a different hair style, and different clothing as well. She was also going as a different name. She had been going by Mikaelson back then but now she was Mitchell.

She drove past where the Grill was again and made a mental note with herself to go there for lunch. She was a senior after all, which meant that she had the choice to choose to stay on campus during lunch, or go out to eat somewhere. She would definitely go to the Grill. I mean they had the greatest french fries in the world pretty much. Even though she was a vampire she still liked to eat regular food as well. It wasn't like she couldn't eat regular food, or that they didn't taste like anything. She couldn't imagine not being able to eat; it would be a nightmare in her opinion.

She got to the school and went to drive into her regular parking place but when she turned the corner there was someone already there. She was a little angry about that, because that had been her parking place but she just reversed and took the spot a few rows down. It wasn't until after she parked that she realized it might be a better idea to park where she was, because she didn't want to bring any kind of suspicion on herself like that.

She got out of the car and smiled at a few people that had been walking by. One girl, a blonde stopped and stared right at her. It actually made Eloise little uncomfortable. She didn't know why the girl was staring at her, but she wanted her to stop. The girl finally did stop and turned around and headed into the school. Eloise breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't need anyone blowing her cover. She didn't think that anyone would be able to recognize her. When she had been at school the first time; she made sure that she wasn't ever photographed and put into the yearbook or anything.

She was curious about who was in her parking place though. She walked over and she saw that it was a red car; it was actually a really nice red car. Not one that you would expect to see in the parking lot of a high school. She looked at it for a long time, just admiring it for a second. She tried to look inside of the car but the windows were a little bit tinted. She wondered who was in there, maybe it was a vampire and they were tinted because of the sun.

Even though Eloise was a vampire she didn't burn up in the sun. Because when she became a vampire, the witch that had placed the spell on her had also made her what is called a daylight ring. Meaning she could walk around in the daylight. It was a nice blue stone, something that went well with her hair, complexion and her eyes. It definitely brought out the blue in her eyes.

She continued waiting for the person to get out, finally the door opened. The guy stepped out but his back was all that she could see. She willed for him to turn around, she wanted to see what he looked like. He was in a nice leather kind of jacket with denim jeans on, some nice shoes as well. She was about to ask him something to get him to turn around when she watched him go still and freeze. She panicked thinking that he had heard her say something out loud. She waited with baited breath hoping that she hadn't said something but then he relaxed and turned around. That was when Eloise got the shock of her life.

She felt a lump growing in her throat. She wanted to turn and run out of the parking lot. But something was keeping her feet planted right there. How could this be happening, how could he be here? She watched him looking around, like he was looking for something in particular but when he didn't see it he turned and kind of looked at her. She felt her heart speed up in her chest. This was one of her first true loves, oh heck, he was her first and only true love.

Stefan Salvatore was standing right there in front of her. She wanted to sigh lightly and continue staring at him, but she again didn't want to freak him out so she looked away. She hoped that he would find someone that he wanted to talk to and go talk to them but she heard him clear his throat which made her think that she hadn't gotten her wish.

"Hey, are you new here? I don't think that I have ever seen you around." He said and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming that they had known each other in the past. In the way past and they had been in love back then. She had known Stefan Salvatore back when he was eighteen years old. Really eighteen not Vampire eighteen, which was what he was now. Because otherwise he would be like over a hundred and fifty years old.

She had to think fast, she didn't want to keep standing there looking like an idiot. She took a small short breath because she had been silent for too long as it was.

"Yea I am, I am just starting my senior year because my parents decided that where we lived wasn't safe enough for them, so they moved us here. You know how parents can be." She said, knowing that it wasn't a complete lie or anything. Her parents had come from a small town in middle Europe but they fled from there to the new land. But because of the fear of the werewolves and hunters, they had moved back. Fear had been the reason for every move that they ever made. So she was used to it.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, I am Stefan Salvatore." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. She thought about pulling him into a hug but she couldn't do that. She had to get her emotions under control otherwise she was going to give herself away.

"It's nice to meet you Stefan, my name is Eloise Mitchell." She said placing her smaller hand into his larger one. It felt a little rough, like it had always felt when she would slip her hand into his'. She was remembering how it had felt and she realized that she had been holding his hand for a little while and she quickly jerked her hand out of his. She gave him a nervous smile like that was my bad.

"Well Eloise, if you need someone to show you around just let me know. I was new here last year and I know how frustrating it can be to be the new person at a small school like this." She nodded her head, happy for the offer. Actually her heart had leaped in her chest when he said that.

"Thank you, I may just have to take you up on that offer." She said smiling. Then she mentally wanted to kick herself. She couldn't fall back into that routine, she couldn't be into him again, because she may have to up and leave again in case her family found her. She tried to make the feelings in her chest go away, she was careful not to flip her switch though. She wanted to continue feeling but she didn't want to feel anything about Stefan. She had only flipped her switch once and it had been very hard to flip it back.

"Well I am free right now if you want to do a tour of the school. And maybe you can meet some of my friends; I have a feeling that they would love you." He said smiling at her, she had to look away at the smile or she was going to want to melt into his arms. She wished that he remembered her but it had been dangerous. He couldn't know what she was back then and she couldn't stick, because while he would be growing up she would be staying the same. She had toyed in her head with the thought of turning him into a vampire but she hadn't wanted to take his life from him like that. Like her had been taken from her. It seemed though that he had been turned into a vampire by someone anyways.

She thought about it for a second, she wanted to stick around with him but she didn't think meeting his friends would be a good idea. She seemed to be thinking about it and before she could make her decision he took her hand and started pulling her towards the school. She once again remembered how he used to do that to her when she would be think too much for his liking. She just let him pull her along though; she wasn't going to fight him. She just hoped that this wasn't one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She just reveled in the way that her hand felt in his again. How her hand just seemed to fit perfectly into his.

They walked up to the school; it was like your typical high school, a two story building with a big football field and track.

"Over there is the science section, and there is the math department. I would stay away from there unless you want to run into the mathletics. They are probably not your kind of crowd. The door over there is how you get into the gym and then to get to the field as well. Then here is the first floor bathrooms, over there is the office and they should give you everything you need. Oh and over here are the lockers. If you need to find me I will be over here." He said and she smiled nodding her head, but having no intentions of meeting him there.

"Thank you again for this, I don't know what I would do if I had to do this myself." She said a real grateful smile on her lips. She wasn't grateful about the fact that he had showed her around because she still knew where everything was. She was glad to be in his company. Ugh she had to stop thinking like that or staying away from Stefan was going to be impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should head to the office, see you around Stefan." She said and then turned in the direction of the office. Every step that she took away from him was like a dagger in her heart. She wanted to stop, turn around and go running into his arms but she couldn't, she couldn't do it so she just kept on walking.

She finally got to the office and knocked on the door. The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over.

"Hi my name is Eloise Mitchell and I need to check in, get my class schedule and locker number. I called last night." She said and the woman nodded turning around and looked up the schedule and such. She turned handing it to Eloise.

"Okay and do you have the papers that we talked about on the phone?" She asked and Eloise sighed lightly. She didn't have the papers the woman wanted because if she had them it would say that she was over a thousand years old. She didn't need anyone seeing that. She would just have to lie to her about it and compel the woman as well.

She looked deeply into the women's eyes, letting the pupils of hers expand and then contract into tiny little slits and spoke very gently to her.

"I already handed you the papers that you needed, all of them, you don't need anything else from me okay." She said, she felt bad about having to compel this poor woman. She didn't want to have to use it but it was helpful, she had to admit. Especially when she could compel other vampires. Not many vampires can do it, the only ones that can are her and her siblings, the other original vampires.

The woman looked down at nothing but her mind was telling her that there were papers in her hand, the exact papers that she needed.

"Oh here they are, they were here the whole time." She said and Eloise nodded picking up her schedule and her locker combination and then headed out of the room. She was about to walk past the lockers when she saw Stefan. Even though she had told herself that she couldn't go down that road she felt her feet moving her in that direction.

She saw that he wasn't alone though and she was hesitant to go over there, but her feet kept moving. She ended up right in front of them and one of the girls in the small circle looked up at her raising an eyebrow. She was a blonde like Eloise and she had on a blue kind of teal color ruffle style tank top and a pair of denim capris'. She had some cute wedges on with it. They were actually really adorable. Eloise smiled at her the best that she could. Eloise looked at her and she seemed like she would be nice but Eloise wasn't sure, her nice perception could be off.

She finally got the attention of Stefan who smiled and pulled her into the group. She could see the people standing around giving her a weird look and she felt like melting into the floor and she was probably blushing redder than a tomato. There were three girls and two boys not including Stefan. The brunette girl was standing next to Stefan and gave Eloise this look like what in the world was she doing with Stefan. Eloise hoped that she wasn't a girlfriend or something or Eloise would have to lose it. She knew that he wasn't hers anymore but she couldn't stand thinking about Stefan being with someone else. She was wearing a black tank top, a pink kind of light jacket and some light yellow pants. It really looked cute together, something like that you would never think looked good but it did look good. The other girl was black skinned and she was wearing a cute little outfit consisting of a white tank top with embroidery on the neckline, and carpi's with sandals on. The boys were wearing what boys always wear, t-shirts and jeans with sneakers, although Stefan was more dressed up with nicer clothes.

"Guys, this is Eloise Mitchell and she is new to the school. I met her outside in the parking lot. I think she needs help from us, you know help her around the town and such." He said, Eloise felt like falling into a ditch right there. She knew that he was just trying to help but he was making her sound so incredibly pathetic.

"Hi Eloise, I am Caroline and I have been living here my entire life." She said holding out her hand and let Eloise shake it. Eloise glanced at something on her finger and she was a tiny bit shocked to see another daylight ring. So she was a vampire as well. How many of the people in this school were vampires. She did a quick glance around to see if she could find anymore and the brunette was also wearing a daylight ring. The others however were not. She was a little relieved about that one. She shook her hand and gave her a dazzling smile.

"It's nice to meet you to." She said moving her smile on all of them in turn. She was nervous though, more nervous then she had ever been in her entire life. She moved and was next to Stefan, she hadn't done that on purpose. It was the only place with an opening. The brunette was still staring at her and it was making her even more nervous.

"Why are you just coming to school now?" The brunette asked and Eloise wanted to scream but she refrained. She sighed like this was something that she didn't want to discuss, which wasn't exactly a lie.

"My parents decided that the city that we were living in wasn't safe and so they decided to move us here. Apparently my father had grown up here and he thought it would be the perfect place for me to go to school." She said, saying the rehearsed thought in her head, the one that she had been saying over and over again. She hated lying to them but she couldn't tell them the truth either.

"Oh that must suck; I can't imagine having to move in your senior year like that." Said the younger looking boy, she smiled at him and the brunette rolled her eyes some, which made her think that this boy was related to the girl, probably a brother.

"Yea but I am glad to be here, I mean this place looks awesome already. I came in yesterday and everything but from everything I have seen this place looks great. Can't wait to go to the grill they have the best french fries." She said and the blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she thought back on what she had said and realized her mistake.

"But if you only came in last night how do you know how good their french fries are?" Asked the brunette and she wanted to smack herself, she had to save this somehow.

"My father told me about them, the recipe for the Grill's french fries have been at that place for years. He use to go all of the time and he told me that I would love them." She said breathing a small sigh of relief that she had been able to cover that up. The brunette looked skeptic but the blonde just nodded her head and believed her.

"Well we should probably get to class, what is your first one?" Asked the blonde, who said her name was Caroline and Eloise pulled out her schedule. She handed it to Caroline who clapped her hands and smiled. "You have all of the same classes as us. Oh by the way, the brunette over there is Elena and the boy standing next to her is her younger brother Jeremy." She said and Eloise nodded having had figured that out. "That would be Matt and this is Bonnie." She said and Eloise smiled at all of them in turn. "Alright we should get going." Said Caroline and she looped her arm through Eloise's and away they went. Eloise was shocked that they had taken to her as well as they had, she hadn't been expecting that one but she felt happy that they did.

"So Eloise are you the partying type?" She asked Eloise and she shrugged lightly. She kind of was the partying type. But she had gotten into a lot of trouble in the past because of that and she didn't exactly want to deal with it. But she wasn't going to say no and hurt Caroline's feeling either though.

"Ummm, yea I would say that I kind of am Caroline." She said and Caroline shook her head lightly and smiled.

"Please call me Care, everyone calls me Care." She said and Eloise smiled happy to know that she was on nickname basis with someone. She felt proud of that one and decided to let Care call her by a nickname as well.

"You can call me Ellie that is a usual nickname for me as well. Or Ell, either one that you prefer" she said. Care smiled and they went along on the way to class with everyone following behind them. They went through the first half of the day and she got to know Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Bonnie better. She learned that Caroline use to date Matt but they were still good friends, and that Bonnie and Jeremy were still dating. She also learned that Elena and Stefan use to date. She couldn't help but be relieved that they weren't together still. She didn't want to see them swapping spit or anything like that. She also learned that Caroline didn't have a boyfriend; she had broken up with a boy named Tyler. It was complicated for the reason that they broke up but didn't want to explain. Eloise respected that, she wasn't going to dig or anything. They were going to the Grill for lunch. Elena wasn't going to join them; she was going to be eating at the school. Bonnie and Jeremy were going to be staying at the school as well. Apparently it was only going to be Caroline, Eloise and Stefan going to the Grill.

They reached the Grill and walked in. The second Eloise walked into the grill she could sense something was wrong. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and ran into the back of Care. She had frozen on the spot. Stefan had been behind Eloise and he stopped before running into her.

"Care, what's wrong?" Asked Eloise and she looked up and she froze. She felt sick to her stomach again. But this time it most definitely wasn't a good sick like she had with Stefan. This was a horrible dread creeping up her neck and making her want to throw up. There standing in front of the three of them was none other than…


	4. Chapter 4

It was her older brother Niklaus Mikaelson.

What was he doing in Mystic Falls, the last time she had heard he was down in New Orleans. Her breath started getting a little faster and she wanted to panic but she had to try her best to keep it under control. If she brought attention to herself she would surely get caught. She took a slow deep breath, once again trying to get her emotions under control and stood behind Caroline hoping that she would kind of hide her. She wondered if Care knew him to.

"Hello love, how are you doing?" She heard him say and she felt another knife wound to her heart. She had been close to Nik, not as close as Elijah but close enough. They were the closest in age; he was a year older than she was. She always felt comfortable around Nik, she hated that she couldn't even tell him who she was. She watched Caroline and him interact and she could tell that Nik liked her. Not just like but was in love with her. That was something that brought her to a screeching halt. She had never seen Nik this much in like since that girl that had been a part of the process that created them. She couldn't remember her name, or what she looked like. She had been liked by both Nik and Elijah, something that almost tore the three of them apart. They had each demanded that she take a side and she refused to.

"What are you doing here Nik, you were supposed to be in New Orleans," Said Caroline and Eloise knew that she had been right; he was supposed to be down there. She watched him react to what Care had to say but then he turned his eyes to her companions which included Eloise. He looked right at her and she felt like her heart was going to stop beating. She held her breath but inside she was panicking. She didn't know how to get out of this situation but he finally passed over her and looked at Stefan next and smirked. She didn't know if she liked that Smirk or not.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my best friend, where's Elena?" He asked and she watched Stefan flinch some and she had this overwhelming need to help him. She stepped in front of Stefan and Nik moved his eyes back to her.

"And who is this, your new plaything? Wow you do move on fast don't you." He said and she had the urge to smack that smirk right off of his face. She glared at him and even though she knew that this was stupid, even though she knew she could blow her cover she just had to say something.

"No, I am new in town." She said and he seemed like he was lost in a memory and she swore lightly in her head. He just shook his head though, like what he had been thinking about couldn't be real. She was glad for that reaction she had to admit. She watched him smirk again and look back to Stefan.

"Still letting girls fight your battles huh," Then he turned to Caroline and smiled at her again. "I will see you later." He said and she just shrugged but Eloise could tell that it had affected her a little bit. She got the feeling that the feelings between the two of them wasn't one sided. She could also tell that Caroline felt bad about her feelings. He turned around and left the Grill which caused Eloise to breathe a sigh of relief. Stefan nodded along with her.

"Yea that guy can really take it out of you; I would suggest staying away from him. He is most definitely bad news." He said and she watched Caroline flinch some from what he said. She had only breathed a sigh that her brother hadn't recognized her. But she was going to play it off like she had been nervous around him because of their reactions.

Thy stayed there to eat lunch and then went back to school. She ended up spending the day with the others. She was actually getting too really like Caroline. She even tried talking to Elena but she wouldn't talk back or she would give one worded answers. Eloise finally just gave up and talked to Caroline and Bonnie who seemed to like her. She didn't know what it was going to take to make Elena trust her but she was willing to try. It was getting time to go home and she was headed out to her car when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around ready to attack whoever it was and she was startled when she found out that it was Stefan. He stopped dead in his tracks and starred at her. She couldn't help but blush deeply from that. She had thought that it was Nik again; she was incredibly embarrassed at the moment.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere and hang out tonight?" He asked her. She was taken back and she almost told him yes right there on the spot but she had to be smart about this. She thought it through and then finally decided that it couldn't hurt and she smiled nodding her head.

"Yea I would love to hang out tonight, what did you have in mind?" She asked him and he suggested that they go see a movie or something. She hadn't been to the movies in forever, and she decided that would be an alright thing to do.

He looked over her shoulder and whistled loudly. She spun around and saw that he was looking at her car and she smiled.

"That is some ride, how did you get a ride like this?" He asked and she beamed a little with pride and walked over with him.

"My dad gave it to me as a bribe so that I would be okay with the move. He knew that I wasn't going to be happy with it so it was part I love you and happy birthday. But it was also I love you and we are moving in a few weeks." She said and he smiled nodding his head.

"I know how that is, my father use to do that to me to." He said and she heard the little bit of pain in his voice when he talked about his father which confused her. When they had been together he had been very closer to his father.

"What happened?" She knew that he had to be dead because otherwise he would be in the 200's and she didn't think that he was a vampire.

"Oh he is dead both my mother and father died a little while back. I live with my brother Damon, and he's kind of my guardian." He said and she was shocked, Damon was a vampire to. She wondered who it had been that had turned both of them. She wanted to know but she didn't want to give herself away either.

"I am sorry for your lose, I can't imagine losing your parents." She said even though she knew exactly what it felt like. She wasn't going to say that though.

They worked out whose car they were going to take and they decided to drop Eloise's car off at her house and then they would take Stefan's car. When they drove up he gasped looking at her house.

"You guys own this house; this is the oldest house in the town. I mean I remember reading about this house when I was doing research on this town. I have always wanted to tour this place but they told me that it was off limits and that it was owned by someone. They said that it was someone powerful but I never knew that it was your family." He said and she panicked some needing to come up with some kind of lie.

"Yea my father is an admiral in the navy. He tends to be out of town and they thought that him moving to Mystic Falls would be a good idea. His base isn't that far from here and that it was a safer place for me to be going to school." She said having to fudge that a bit because she hadn't been expecting having to answer that question. But he nodded his head like he understood what she was saying and there was no more discussion on her house.

They got into his car and were on their way to the movies. She didn't know what movie that they were going to see. She wasn't the biggest chick flick kind of girl. They finally decided to go see Iron Man three, which was definitely worth the watch. After that he told her about a place that you could get some of the best ice cream and it happened to be the grill. She and Stefan spent most of the night there just talking and actually flirting. Her mind had been screaming at her that she was making a big mistake but she just wanted to have fun.

When they went back to her house he was the gentleman and he walked her to the door. She stopped outside of the door and he stopped as well. She turned and so did he. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They seemed like something was going to happen. She watched him lean in and her heart started beating double time in her chest. She heard her mind this time and at the last minute she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek instead.

"Sorry it's just we don't really know each other all that well yet, I had a great time and I hope that we can do that again." She said and he pulled back and nodded his head.

"Yea me to, I will see you at school." He said and headed back to his car. She rested her head back on the door and sighed lightly watching him go. She just wanted to run down the stairs and jump into his arms. But that wouldn't be the smartest idea that she had. She just sighed and opened her door walking into the house, closing the door behind her. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a blood bag and just ripped into it and drank. Some of the blood dribbled down her chin but she didn't care. She was just drinking. When she finished the bag she placed it down on the table and then sat back down.

What was she doing, why was she putting herself through something like this. She should have realized that she was going to end up getting close to him again, and he seemed to be getting close to her too. This couldn't be happening she was going to have to put a stop to it.

She went up to her bedroom and slipped out of her clothes and into her pajama's from the night before. She slipped into bed and fell asleep almost right away, not wanting to think of the trouble that she had already managed to get herself into.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when she woke up she knew where she was and she couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She was shaking and there was some sweat dripping down her forehead. She had dreamed that her father found out that she was in town. He came and killed Stefan and everyone in the town while she was forced to watch. Then he stabbed her in the chest with a white oak ash stake.

She got out of bed and over to her closet and just pulled something out. It was a teal tank top, with a white and teal stripped cardigan that tied in the middle. She then pulled out one of her favorite pairs of jeans with a white belt. She then slipped on the same sneakers from yesterday and grabbed her backpack.

She grabbed a bag of blood and drank it down and then headed for school. She was still kind of shaking when she got out of the car; the dream was so life like. It had felt like she had been actually living it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone slung an arm over her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Stefan and despite her dreams she still smiled at him with him smiling back at her.

"Hey, I had a fun time last night; I am actually having a back to school party at my place if you want to come." He said and she nodded her head. She made the decision to go to the party, even though her mind was screaming at her not to. "Awesome, I don't usually throw parties often, but I wanted you to get to know more people. I also wouldn't mind if you met my brother." He said and she froze on the spot. She couldn't move, she hadn't compelled Damon to forget her but it had been a long time ago. There's no way that he would be able to remember her right. She just hoped that was true.

"That sounds like fun; will it be casual, you know like wear what you want?" She asked and he nodded his head. She was happy for that; she wasn't up for going to a ball or something like that. She was about to open her mouth to say something else when she saw Caroline along with Elena and Bonnie come walking up to them.

"Hey so did Stefan tell you about his party? You are coming right?" Asked Caroline, then she looked at what Eloise was wearing and at what she was wearing and squealed some. "Oh my gosh, we are like twins, we are both wearing a teal color this is so cool!" She said and Eloise nodded her head. Caroline was wearing a teal dress with a brown belt and then a white cardigan to go over it. She had on some cute heels; seriously Eloise wanted to shop in her closet sometime. Then she looked at Elena she was wearing something simple, it seemed like her style apparently. She saw bonnie and she was a nice light gray long sleeve shirt and dark gray pants. They all looked really nice. Elena didn't really meet Eloise's eyes and she had a feeling that she knew about her date with Stefan. Even though it wasn't really a date, it was just to friends hanging out. But they had almost shared a kiss, and she had been flirting with him none stop.

"Yea I am going; it sounds like a lot of fun." She said and Caroline beamed and then once again linked her arm in Eloise's and they went to class.

That day hadn't been hard at all, it was actually easy and because it was Friday it meant party. She went home after school and paced around in her living room. She tried to think if she was actually going to go to this party. She didn't know many people that were going to be there; she could be unlucky and find out that Klaus is there. She knew that he hadn't recognized her the first time but that didn't mean that she was always going to get lucky in that situation. The next time he saw her he might remember her right off of the bat.

She stopped pacing and looked down at her phone. She hadn't realized that she had been pacing for as long as she had and she found out that the party had already started. It had been Stefan calling her, asking her where she was and why she wasn't at the house yet. She sighed lightly and texted him saying that she was on her way. Then she placed the cell phone down and sat down as well. She had gotten herself into a right pickle now hadn't she. She was so lost on what to do. She couldn't keep bouncing Stefan around like this.

She finally stood up and headed for the door. Before she knew what was happening she was pulling into the Salvatore's drive way. There were quite a few cars in the place already and she parked far into the back and got out. She walked up to the house and was almost blasted when the door opened and the music came pouring out. She saw Caroline who was wearing the same thing from that day as well. It seemed that no one had changed which she was glad for. She had felt weird showing up to the house wearing the same outfit she had worn to school.

"Hey you finally got here, I thought maybe you had gotten lost or something." She said looking around like she was looking for someone and a devilish smirk crossed her face. She pulled Eloise in and before she knew what was happening Caroline had given her a little shove. She hadn't been expecting that and she tripped landing into Stefan's arms. She turned around and threw Caroline a small glare who just continued smirking and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey you got here, I was getting a little worried that you weren't going to show." He said and she smiled at him despite her mind telling her to get away from him.

"Yea sorry about that, I wanted to freshen up a bit before I got here." She said, she hated lying but she couldn't tell him the real reason she was late.

"Okay well I want you to meet my brother, he's over there." He said and she whipped around and sure enough there was Damon standing on the other side of the room and he was looking around the place. Sooner or later he was going to turn his gaze towards her and Stefan and she couldn't have that. She needed to come up with an excuse on why she had to get away.

"I will be right back, have to use the little girls room real quick." She said and before he could protest she was out of his arms and making her way in the direction that she hoped was the bathroom. Otherwise she would look like a moron.

Eloise turned a corner and was in some kind of library. She looked around; it seemed empty except she heard some kissing. Eloise went to turn around when she saw a familiar blonde hair and she gasped some.

The kissing couple pulled apart and she was shocked to see that it was Caroline and her brother Klaus. She watched the blood drain from Caroline's face and Klaus kind of glared at her which hurt her.

"What do you want, can't you see we are in the middle of something." He said and Eloise went to walk away when Caroline pushed him.

"Don't speak to my friends that way; I don't know why I even like you." She said and turned away running in the other direction. Klaus gave Eloise one last glare and then stalked off in the opposite direction.

Eloise didn't even hesitate before she took off in the direction of where Caroline went and she found her crying in an upstairs room. It didn't seem like something that Stefan would have so that would make it Damon's room. She had never been in his room so she was shocked to see it like this. She walked over carefully and placed a gentle hand on Caroline's back.

"I don't know why I like him Eloise, I know that I shouldn't, I know that it's wrong but I can't help it. He's just always on my mind, I can't seem to get him out. When he says my name I get goosebumps up and down my spine. I know that everyone out there won't ever accept him because of what he's done and who he is but I just can't help it Eloise." She said and Eloise pulled her into a hug and shushed gently.

"I know, I kind of went through the same thing once, I really liked this boy and my parents hated him. They told me he wasn't good, that he was bad news. He drove a motorcycle and they said he was dangerous. I really liked him but they told me if I didn't leave him that I would be grounded and never let outside and so I broke up with him. He got so upset. He tried to drive away but it was raining and he lost control of the motorcycle and hit a truck. He died on impact and I have never been able to get over what happened." She said making the whole story up. She didn't need to tell Caroline that that had actually been the lyrics of a song that she used to love. She just needed something that would help Caroline feel better.

"I wish that I hadn't done that because if I hadn't then he wouldn't have died. If I had ignored my parents and done what I wanted and what I felt was right to me, then he wouldn't have been killed. What I am trying to say is, if you like him you shouldn't hide it. You shouldn't keep him hidden away because sooner or later you will get caught like tonight and it won't be by me. I don't want to see you get hurt Care but you can't keep going behind everyone's back's. Because once they do find out you will hurt them ten times worse than if you told them straight up." Eloise said and Caroline finally stopped crying and pulled back a bit.

"I know you are right I am just scared to lose my friends. He's done so much to hurt them, to hurt everyone I just don't want them to hate me after they find out." She said and Eloise sighed a little. She didn't know how to make Caroline feel completely better so she decided to just speak from her heart.

"If they are truly your friends then they will stand by you no matter what." She said and Caroline brightened a bit.

"Thank you so much for this Eloise, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't found me like that. I will tell them soon, I promise." She said and Eloise nodded hugging her again. "Okay so tell me why you were out in the library instead of with Stefan. I thought I had made the perfect opening for the two of you." She said and Eloise let out of big sigh and fell backwards onto Damon's bed.

"He wanted me to meet his brother and I am not sure I am ready to take that step. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't think I am ready to go there just yet." She said hoping that she was convincing. She just couldn't run the risk of Damon recognizing her. Caroline smiled and laid down to.

"I know Damon can be a handful but I bet that if you met each other you would get along but you shouldn't try and force it, you should do it when you are ready. " She said. They ended up spending a few more minutes upstairs talking and then finally went down stairs back to the party. It was getting late and apparently Damon had somewhere to be because when she got back to Stefan he told her that Damon had left somewhere. Elena was gone as well. She didn't want to know what they could or couldn't be doing. She ended up dancing and hanging out with Stefan.


End file.
